


El Esclavito

by c123



Category: Rubelangel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rubelangel, elrubiusOMG - Freeform, mangel - Freeform, mangelrogel - Freeform, miguel a. rogel - Freeform, rubius - Freeform, rubius/mangel, rubén doblas gundersen - Freeform, rubén doblas gundersen/miguel a. rogel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot inspirado en el último vídeo de Mangel "LA TRAICIÓN DEL ESCLAVITO"</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Esclavito

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto es lo primero que escribo sobre esta adorable parejita(así que no seais muy duros) y es puro sexo xD. Como ya habéis visto, está basado en el último vídeo de Mangel y es que mientras lo veía se me ocurrió y no pude evitar escribirlo nada más terminar de ver el vídeo. Estoy muy satisfecha xD, ya tenía ganitas de escribir de ellos, a ver si poco a poco lograamos que hayan muchas historias de ellospor aaquí que es mi página favorita para leer fics ;)
> 
> Ahora sí, espero que os guste!

-Rubiuh...  
-¿Hmm...?-murmura, sin apartar la vista del juego.  
-Ehtaba penhando...-comienza sintiendo cómo le empiezan a sudar las manos.  
-Dime- dice, y suelta el mando de la consola en la mesita, volviéndose hacia él y prestándole completa atención.  
-Cuando ehtábamoh jugando a Trouble in Terroriht Town con éhtoh el otro día y... bromeahte con lo de... amo.  
-¿Sí...?  
-Creo que me guhtó.- dice avergonzado.  
-¿Crees?-pregunta divertido.  
-Me puho palote-confiesa de sopetón. Rubius sonríe ladeado. Una sonrisa que hace a Mangel sentir cómo algo en su estómago se funde y se convierte en lava caliente.  
-Seré su esclavo, señor Miguel- si Mangel siente cómo su pene cambia dentro de sus pantalones nadie puede culparle- Haré lo que usted desee, amo.  
-¿Todo?-traga ruidosamente.  
-Todo lo que ordene. Amo.

 

Definitivamente, Mangel no va a perder ésta oportunidad. 

 

-Ponte de pie. Delante mía-dice atropelladamente, la sangre bombeando furiosa en sus venas. Rubius le obedece de inmediato-. Dehnúdate. Lentamente.  
Antes de comenzar a bajar pausadamente la cremallera de su sudadera, Rubius dice- Sí, amo- con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Mangel se acomoda en el sofá, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar y colocando sus brazos abiertos a ambos lados, disfrutando del espectáculo. El rubio no aparta los ojos de los suyos, pura lujuria en ellos. Mangel se lame los labios mientras la cremallera suena.  
Baja la sudadera por sus hombros despacio. A la sudadera le sigue la camiseta, dejando al descubierto deliciosa piel pálida. A Mangel se le hace la boca agua.

 

Una vez completamente desnudo, el menor vuelve a hablar- Ven aquí-dice, señalando sus piernas. El chico obedece, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.  
-Lo que usted diga, señor Miguel.

 

Rubius se estremece excitado al sentir la tela de los vaqueros rozando sus muslos. Miguel Angel lo siente, le agarra por la cintura, obligándole a mover sus caderas sobre él, rozando sus erecciones. El roce con la tela se vuelve doloroso en la justa medida, mezclándose con el placer de forma atrayente.

 

-¿Te guhta?-susurra ronco en su oído, repartiendo suaves besos detrás de su oreja-como sabe que lo enloquece- y por su cuello. EL rubio sólo atina a asentir con la cabeza- Dilo- ordena.  
-Sí. Megusta, amo-dice acelerado.

 

El moreno baja una de sus manos a su trasero, acariciándolo y arrancando gemidos de su parte. La otra mano sube desde su cadera por su cuerpo, acariciando sus pezones insistente, deleitándose en cómo se arquea contra él gimiendo en busca de fricción, hasta subir a su boca.

 

-Chupa-dice, acariciando con dos dedos su labio inferior. Rubius abre la boca de inmediato, anticipándose. Saca la lengua y comienza a lamer sus dedos de forma obscena. Mangel gruñe e introduce sus dedos en la boca del otro un tanto desesperado. Lejos de alejarse, Rubius los chupa con mayor interés, divertido por poder hacer perder la cordura a Mangel. 

 

Cuando piensa que están suficientemente húmedos los retira reticente. Los dirige a la entrada del mayor, introduciendo uno, al que rápidamente le sigue el otro. Los mueve en círculos lentos, luego los abre en tijeras, estirándole, aunque ya está algo estirado de la última vez que lo hicieron. Rubius se mueve de arriba a abajo, deseando más.   
Ahí es que los retira, y Rubén gime al sentir la pérdida.

 

Lo obliga a levantarse, pese a sus quejas finalmente lo hace- Chúpamela- ordena, a lo que acepta de inmediato, encantado.   
-Sí, amo.

 

Se pone de rodillas delante de él y acaricia sus muslos. Abre la cremallera tortuosamente lento, haciéndole desear más. Baja sus boxers lo justo para que pueda liberar su pene y se lo mete en la boca rápido, chupándolo de forma experimentada. Sabe exactamente lo que le gusta, y no duda en dárselo, olvidándose de su propia erección por el momento. El chico pone una mano en su cabeza, pero no empuja, sólo la deja ahí, necesitando agarrarse a él.

 

Está entretenido arrancándole jadeos cuando siente cómo le empuja por los hombro tratando de alejarle- Para, Rubiuh-dice, pero éste no se aparta de inmediato, sino que le deja ir con un sonoro pop y antes de ponerse de pie le da un tierno beso en la punta, provocando que se estremezca-. Ven aquí- su voz es como caramelo líquido y Rubius casi salta literalmente sobre él.

 

Se coloca de forma que la punta de su pene queda justo en su entrada, pero sin presionar hasta que Mangel dice- Voy a follarte con la ropa puehta. Te guhta cómo se sienten mih vaqueroh, ¿verdad?- y el rubio siente que va a correrse- Móntame.  
-Lo que desee, amo- susurra con apenas un hilo de voz.

 

Entonces es cuando presiona, introduciéndose en él cuidadoso pero seguro, arrancando jadeos necesitados de parte de ambos.   
Se quedan quietos unos segundos, hasta que Rubius sube usando sus rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Mangel para impulsarse, mientras gime en su oído. A partir de ahí todo se convierte en desenfreno. Mangel estampa sus bocas juntas en un beso desesperado, hambriento, tragándose sus gemidos. Lo agarra por el culo con ambas manos, abriéndole más y ayudándole a levantarse hasta que casi todo su pene está fuera, para luego bajarlo de forma rápida, entrando en él por completo y tocando su punto más sensible, provocando que menee las caderas y se aferre a él por el cuello, mientras se devoran la boca. De pronto Mangel cambia sus manos, que vuelven a su cintura para hacer más profunda la penetración, a la vez que él mismo mueve su cadera bajo él y Rubius también sube y baja, golpeando su próstata con cada embestida hasta que el orgasmo les golpea de forma casi violenta. Rubius ni siquiera necesita tocarse.   
Se corren así, aferrados el uno al otro, jadeando contra la boca del otro, sus cuerpos estremeciéndose contra el ajeno.   
Permanecen así, sus frentes juntas y sus ojos cerrados, respirando el mismo aire, mientras sus cuerpos se relajan poco a poco. Tumbados laxos sobre el sofá, Rubius sobre Mangel, mientras este lo abraza para que no sienta frío.

 

-A mi también me puso palote, Mangel-dice cuando siente que puede volver a respirar. Mangel ríe contra su pelo.  
-Lo sabía.


End file.
